You Grow Me Numb
by randomtuna13
Summary: Ada yang pernah berkata bahwa semua penyihir yang pernah bergabung dengan Pelahap Maut sama seperti Tuan mereka, tidak bisa merasakan cinta. Tapi, pendapat itu salah. Karena jika Lucius Malfoy tidak bisa merasakan cinta, apa yang ia lakukan di sini —di depan pintu sebuah kamar VVIW (Very Very Important Wizard) di Rumah Sakit St. Mungo? [Untuk #MaknaBungaChallenge]
**You Grow Me Numb**

* * *

 **Disclaimer :**

Harry Potter and any characters in it © J.K. Rowling

Plot and dialogues are my made-up

I gained no financial advantages from this fanfiction **.**

 **Warning :**

Semi!AR, OOC, TWT

 **Dedicated For :**

#MaknaBungaChallenge

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ada yang pernah berkata bahwa semua penyihir yang pernah bergabung dengan Pelahap Maut sama seperti Tuan mereka, tidak bisa merasakan cinta. Tapi, pendapat itu salah. Karena jika Lucius Malfoy tidak bisa merasakan cinta, apa yang ia lakukan di sini —di depan pintu sebuah kamar VVIW (Very Very Important Wizard) di Rumah Sakit St. Mungo?

Sudah duapuluh menit berlalu sejak istrinya, Narcissa Malfoy masuk ke sana. Lucius tidak pernah mengira bahwa ia bisa sepanik ini, menghadapi istrinya yang merasa kesakitan saat akan mengalami kehamilan. Ia tidak pernah mengira bahwa ia bisa secemas ini menunggu kabar dari Para Penyembuh tentang keadaan istrinya. Menunggu di bangku keras, sementara Narcissa mungkin merasa kesakitan di dalam sana.

"Mr. Malfoy?"

Sebuah tangan lembut menyentuh pundak Lucius. Secepat kilat, ia berdiri. Sosok Penyembuh di hadapannya ini sudah menyiratkan segala hal yang ia takutkan selama ini. Hanya ia tidak mengira bahwa ketakutannya bisa menjadi nyata.

"Bayi anda.. tidak selamat."

Tidak ada yang terlintas di benak Lucius, selain masuk dan memeluk istrinya, Narcissa yang menangis di atas tempat tidur. Narcissa yang memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, menjaga agar serpihan tubuhnya tidak tercecer.

.

.

.

.

Narcissa dan Bellatrix. Dua kakak beradik dari keluarga Black. Bellatrix begitu mendominasi adiknya, sehingga pada awalnya, Lucius tidak menaruh sedikitpun perhatian pada gadis itu meskipun mereka satu asrama. Perbedaan tingkat-pun, membuat mereka jarang berinteraksi. Lucius ada sudah ada di tahun ketiga, sedangkan Narcissa di tahun pertama.

Narcissa selalu unggul di Pelajaran Ramuan. Slughorn yang saat itu mengajar pelajaran tersebut, memuji kehebatan Narcissa. Ia selalu dibandingkan dengan Severus Snape, yang setingkat di bawah Lucius.

Itupun belum mampu menarik perhatian Lucius.

Hingga Narcissa masuk ke dalam lingkaran pertemanan Bellatrix.

Sudah menjadi tradisi, bahwa seluruh murid Slytherin memuja kemurnian darah dan percaya bahwa kualitas seorang penyihir ditentukan oleh status darahnya. Dan tidak terkecuali Narcissa dan Lucius. Terlebih setelah akhirnya Lucius, terpilih menjadi Prefek dari Slytherin, ia semakin vokal mengkampayekan pengkotakan status penyihir. Dan siapa lagi yang tidak mendukungnya, selain para pelopor Pelahap Maut?

Narcissa jatuh cinta pada Lucius. Pada sosoknya yang tampan dan arogan. Pada kepribadiannya yang mempesona. Prinsipnya tentang kemurnian darah dan kejelasan status. Segala yang ada dalam diri Lucius memukaunya. Meskipun, Bellatrix sering mencemooh Lucius dan menganggapnya tidak layak menjadi pemimpin Pelahap Maut. Bagaimana lagi? Narcissa sudah jatuh cinta padanya, dan tidak akan ada yang mengubah itu.

Tidak akan ada.

.

.

.

Terkadang, Lucius berpikir bahwa pernikahan hanyalah suatu kewajiban yang tidak bisa dihindari. Pernikahan adalah jalan untuk menyatukan dua keluarga darah murni untuk menjaga kemurnian mereka. Dan itulah yang dirasakan Lucius saat ia melamar Narcissa. Tidak ada sepercik cinta untuk Narcissa. Meskipun Narcissa cantik. Meskipun Narcissa memujanya. Lucius menerima Narcissa karena itu kewajibannya.

Tidak perlu cinta. Tidak perlu kasih sayang. Wanita hanya butuh uang dan status. Dan keduanya bisa Lucius sediakan.

Maka, betapa herannya Lucius saat ia merasakan kecemasan yang luar biasa mendalam saat Narcissa masuk St. Mungo untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kecemasan yang sama saat ia melihat Narcissa kehilangan bayinya yang pertama. Bukan kecemasan kehilangan status prestise istrinya yang berdarah murni. Bukan ketakutan akan pendapat kerabat dan kolega apabila keluarga Malfoy tidak bisa memiliki keturunan.

Lucius merasakan ketakutan akan kehilangan istrinya. Bukan hanya kehilangan istrinya secara fisik, tapi juga kehilangan secara mental. Keguguran membuat kewarasan Narcissa lumpuh. Keguguran membuatnya gila, yang juga membuat Lucius gila.

Narcissa Black. Pernah Lucius bertanya pada istrinya, kenapa hanya dia yang tidak dinamai dengan konstelasi perbintangan? Kenapa hanya Narcissa yang dinamai dengan nama bunga?

"Karena aku istimewa," begitu kata Narcissa sambil tersenyum.

 _Istimewa?_ Lucius memandangnya sangsi.

"Tahukah kau, Lucius? Narcissa berasal dari nama bunga Narsis —Oh, dan meskipun sama, aku tak suka dikaitkan dengan mitologi Yunani tentang laki-laki tolol yang jatuh cinta pada dirinya sendiri. Menurut Ibuku, bau bunga Narsis yang memabukkan bisa melumpuhkan seseorang. Kupikir, karena aku istimewa maka aku dinamai sebegitu rupa. Aku, Narcissa, yang melumpuhkan."

Saat itu, Lucius hanya bisa tertawa ragu. Tapi, sekarang.. Lucius tahu bahwa Narcissa-nya benar. Wanita yang ia cintai telah melumpuhkannya. Melumpuhkan egoisme dan menumbuhkan cinta yang membuat dia tak kuasa menolaknya.

.

.

.

.

"Draco.."

Narcissa tak pernah tampak sebegitu bahagia ini saat memeluk putranya yang pertama. Pada akhirnya, ia berhasil mempertahankan janinnya dan melahirkan dengan selamat, meskipun dalam keadaan prematur. Tapi, putra pertama keluarga Malfoy selamat. Dan Lucius tidak akan meminta lebih karena ia telah melihat Narcissa bahagia.

"Kau berhasil, Narcissa." Lucius memeluk bahunya. Narcissa membuai putra pertamanya yang dinamai Draco dengan penuh kasih sayang.

" _Kita_ berhasil, Lucius." Narcissa tersenyum. Demi apapun yang magis di dunia ini, senyum Narcissa memang melumpuhkan. Hanya seulas senyum dan ketakutan, kecemasan, serta kekhawatiran yang menghantuinya selama ini, terlumpuhkan.

Meskipun melalui jalan yang panjang, Narcissa berhasil menaklukkan hati Lucius. Dan Narcissa harus tahu itu.

Perlahan diayunkannya tongkat sihir berinti serabut hati naganya. Dan sebuket bunga Narsis berwarna putih muncul di udara. Lucius menyambarnya. Narcissa menatap laiki-laki di sampingnya itu dengan takjub.

"Narcissa, entah apa yang akan kulakukan tanpamu. Kau adalah simbol dari harapan yang bangkit dari keputusasaan. Kau tidak pernah berhenti berjuang untukku dan Draco. Terima kasih sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupku. _Thank you for growing me numb._ "

Dan tidak perlu kata-kata untuk membalasnya, karena Narcissa kini tahu bahwa perjalanannya menuju kebahagiaan telah sampai pada tujuan terakhirnya.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

.

.

 **A/N:**

Waktu berenang di G+, daku speechlees liat sebuah HPFact yang bilang kalo alasan Narcissa sayang banget sama Draco itu karena dia pernah keguguran dan Draco, satu-satunya yang selamat meskipun lahir prematur.

Gilak, aku nyesek men :''3

Ini tribute untuk Narcissa, yang udah bilang "He is dead." sama Harry. Dia antagonis yang masih memancarkan(?) sisi keprotagonisan /pelukNarcissameskipunngejengkelin/

Mind to RnR? :'')


End file.
